The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Test machines or apparatus are used to test parameters and/or performance of materials, components, consumer products, electronics, materials, as well as medical and other devices (i.e. test specimens). Typically, test machines include one or more actuators to apply input loads and displacement. Illustrative actuators include hydraulic actuators as well as electrically driven actuators. Operation of the actuators is computer controlled; however, at least some of the steps necessary to setup the test machine for testing a test specimen and/or ascertaining a parameter or condition of the test machine are not intuitive.